legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S3 P3/Transcript
(Alex and the Defenders are seen moving through a jungle as Alex reads off of a map) Erin: *sigh* Are we there yet Alex? Kyle: Yeah! It's getting really humid out here! Alex: We should be close guys, just calm down. Jessica: It is a little humid out. Alex: Well hold on, we're close. I know it. Rose: At least we were able to get a boat here. Omega: You know this is a pretty interesting spot for Targhuls. Pearl: Yeah. This jungle's the least likely spot I'd think of for a nest. Charlie: Hey, we're adaptable. Doesn't matter where we nest right? Omega: True. Alex: Here. It should be just ahead! Erin: Ah good! Let's- … Nnn.. Jack: Erin? Erin: Huh. That was weird. I felt something weird over me for a second. Alex: You okay? Erin: Yeah I'm good. Let's go. (The heroes keep walking until they end up at a nest) Alex: Here it is. Rose: Wow. A new nest to explore. Kyle: Well let's go say hello. Alex: Right. *Knocks on the door* Hello! Is anyone home? (Silence) Alex: *Knocks again* Hello? It's The Defenders of Peace! Erin: We need to talk! Mina: Yeah we.... We.... *Shakes her head* Izuku: Mina? Mina: That was weird. I felt something come over me just now. Alex: I don't like the sound of that. (Rustle) Jack: What was that? Alex:.... (Alex walks over to the bushes) Alex: Hello? Is someone there? Kyle: We're not hostile. We just wanna talk. Pearl: Guys... I'm gonna a bad feeling about this. (As the heroes try to figure things out, they are unaware of some vines on the ground heading toward them) Charlie: Jeez why are these ladies so- (One of the vines wraps around Charlie's leg) Charlie: Huh?? (The vine tugs Charlie to the ground) Charlie: OW!! Zulu: Charlie are you all- Jessica: AHH!! (Some vines are seen lifting Jessica up by her leg) Jessica: GET ME DOWN!!! Alex: Jess?? (At that moment, several female Targhuls' some normal some plant based appear) F. Targhul: TAKE THE INTRUDERS!! Raynell: AHHH!!! (The Females all begin to pounce the heroes) Kyle: AH WHAT THE HELL?! Jack: GET OFF ME!!! Alex: WAIT!! STOP!! WE'RE FRIENDLY!! (A few moments later, all the Defenders find themselves tied up by vines and surrounded by the female Targhuls) Jack: HEY GET THESE VINES OFF US!! F. Targhul: SILENCE YOU PIG!! Erin: Hey don't call him a pig! F. Targhul: My dear that is what this male is! And now you all will be brought before our leader! Erin: Leader?! Alex: Miss I think you misheard us! We're not here to cause trouble! F. Targhul: I SAID SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU PIG!! ANOTHER WORD AND I'LL HAVE YOU ALL GAGGED!! Jessica: Alex is NOT a pig! F. Targhul: Oh you poor dears. Don't worry. Our leader will help you. *Turns* OPEN THE DOOR! Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts